Intellect
by Infinite Inficio
Summary: [ShikaSaku, unrelated ficlets collection] 18: Wake up, Shikamaru!
1. 01: Gamble

_**Disclaimer:** I **wish** I owned Naruto_

_I am a Shikamaru x Sakura fan as of now!_

_So any ShikaSaku I wrote that's less than 300 words will go in here._

_Reviews and requests etc. will be accepted happily... in a way._

* * *

**Gamble**

**Word Count: **190

**Summary:** But on those few times he won the gamble, he was glad he received those injuries...

* * *

Life as a shinobi was troublesome.

When he thought that trapping an enemy's shadow and fighting with kunai would be less troublesome than scooping up deer crap and feeding them routinely, he was wrong.

He graduated the Academy.

Then everyone just had to "recognise his abilities" and move his status up to Chuunin.

However troublesome it was, he had to move up to jounin afterwards, and became the strategist of many dangerous, not to mention troublesome A-rank missions.

But however troublesome they were, he had something to look forward to after those missions (even though he had multiple gashes and was near-death most of the time).

Maybe that something didn't change the fact that shinobi life is troublesome.

But it made it worth it.

Sure, it was troublesome to risk his luck at the hospital- most of the time he would get a trainee medic instead.

But on those few times he won the gamble, he was glad he received those cuts (even though "cuts" was seriously underestimating it), troublesome as it is.

After all, you can't get the healing touch of Haruno Sakura when you weren't injured, can you?


	2. 02: Hospital

_I think I updated too quickly, but let's just say that's a good thing._

_To be honest, I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter. Hopefully the next chapters will make it up to you guys._

_Thank you to my lovely readers, especially the two reviewers- **marise-chan** and **Silent Kunoichi**! They boosted my ego. A lot. So this chapter shall be dedicated to them._

* * *

**Hospital**

**Word Count: **160

**Summary:** 'You didn't die from blood loss from your previous mission, but you will now...' That was the threat of a furious medic-nin...

* * *

It was the day after Nara Shikamaru got out of the hospital.

'Shikamaru.'

'…'

'Shikamaru!'

'…'

'NARA SHIKAMARU!'

'Hai, hai… What is it?'

'What do you think this is?' She held up a bottle of pills.

'Umm… my medicine?'

'Exactly! Didn't I tell you to take them three times a day?'

'You did.'

'Why is it left untouched, then?'

'It's too troublesome.'

'You didn't die from blood loss from your previous mission, but you will now.'

'You're such a troublesome annoyance…'

'…' she frowned.

'I never said I didn't want one…'

'A normal person wouldn't want an annoyance.'

'I'm not normal, Sakura.'

She sighed. '_This_ is why I can't stay mad at you…'

Then she beamed.

'Hey, I have two movie tickets! We can watch it together!' she said excitedly.

'It's too troublesome.'

'I see…' she said darkly.

'…' He knew it was coming.

'SHIKAMARU NO BAKA!'

She ran.

And Nara Shikamaru was in the hospital again the next day.


	3. 03: Motivation

_Thank you to all the reviewers and readers! I am glad that someone is reading this!_

_Sorry for the quick update... again..._

_I like this one a bit better than the previous one... for some reason._

_Hopefully you guys will know what I mean with the last line... (wink)_

**

* * *

**

**Motivation**

**Word Count: **285

**Summary: **As he moved his pieces, she saw him smirk, frown, and was even to the point of grinning like her blonde teammate... Then she figured it out...

* * *

He was troublesome.

Heck, he'd even admit it because it was troublesome to argue.

He was always uninterested in everything, never wanting to do anything out of his routine.

Considering his routine only included daily meals, showering, sleeping, and watching clouds (sometimes training, but he'd never been enthusiastic for _that_), it was hard to get him to do anything with interest.

He was never excited about anything. It's not that she wanted him to squeal like his kunoichi teammate, but she wanted him to show some eagerness for once.

He'd always have same bored expression on his face. Maybe it wasn't considered "poise" (she never considered it as such), but he never lost his bored composure.

In one of those few moments in which he was about to, he'd regain himself, and assume that pose of his.

Even if he joined social gatherings, he wasn't so excited about it.

It took her a long time to figure out how to get him motivated. Even with her analytical brain, she couldn't figure it out.

His sensei knew, but he wouldn't tell. He told her to figure it out herself.

The Hyuuga prodigy knew, but he wouldn't tell either. From then on she deemed Hyuuga Neji "sadistic".

Then she found out, when both of the people mentioned above were on missions.

He asked her for a match, because he couldn't think of any other candidates. He thought the "others" would lose too easily.

As he moved his pieces, she saw him smirk, frown, and was even to the point of grinning like her blonde teammate.

Then she figured it out.

Nothing could get Shikamaru enthusiastic like a game of shogi.

But she's going to change that.


	4. 04: He Knows

_Thank you to all my reviewers! And readers! Or anyone who's checking out this fic!_

_If I didn't reply to your review, that's probably because I couldn't think of anything to say but "thank you" a thousand times._

_So thank you to all of you in advance._

_This one is more from Sakura's POV, just like **Motivation** was._

**

* * *

**

**He Knows**

**Word Count: **200

**Summary: **But in the end, she couldn't help but love those things just as much as she hates them.

* * *

She hated him. And he knows.

She hated how rebellious he is towards her. How with Ino, he is scared enough of her to follow her every whim.

She hated how she has to punch a hole onto the wall to remind him that she's just as scary as her lovely best friend.

She hated his days spent playing shogi, when he could've been training.

She hated how _he_ tells _her_ to stop wasting _her_ time, when _she_ could've been training.

She hated how he yawns, how he sighs, how he says "yes" twice instead of once, how he slouches when he walks, and how his eyes lack enthusiasm.

She hated how he says "troublesome", how he runs away, how he gives up without hesitation. And how she always wins arguments, because he's never interested in continuing them.

She hated how she knows _he_ knows he would've won if he tried.

She hated his games, his strategies, his perception, his attitude, his skills, how he _knows_.

She hated _him._

But in the end, she couldn't help but love those things just as much (maybe more) as she hates them.

She loves everything she hated about him. And he knows.


	5. 05: True Reason

_Thank you to readers! It's nice to find other ShikaSaku fans! _

_This one is from Shikamaru's sort-of POV, like **Gamble** was._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Even though it's pointless saying this when we all know that._

* * *

**True Reason**

**Word Count:** 170

**Summary:** He wouldn't answer, but everyone knew that it was because it's _her_.

* * *

If Shikamaru was asked why he did what she told him to.

He would answer that it was troublesome to face her wrath later.

If he was asked why he'd rather stay home and play go or shogi with her.

He would answer that it was troublesome to do anything else.

If he was asked why he let her sit next to him every time.

He would answer that it was troublesome to move seats.

If he was asked why he would look at her for longer than necessary.

He would answer that it was troublesome to find something else to look at.

If he was asked why he wouldn't give any other reasons.

He would answer that it was troublesome to tell the true reason.

If he was asked why the true reason was troublesome.

He would answer that it was because it was embarrassing to tell.

If he was asked why it was embarrassing to.

He wouldn't answer, but everyone knew that it was because it's _her_.


	6. 06: Clouds Like You

_I personally don't like writing these kind of stories, but here you go._

_Beware the randomness. And overall ugh-ness of the fic._

* * *

**Clouds Like You**

**Word Count- **190

**Summary- **'No, it doesn't. It looks like I'm a retarded rabbit, which I'm not...'

* * *

"That one looks like you, Shikamaru."

'No, it doesn't.'

'Yeah, it does.'

'It's not even close. None of the clouds look like me, okay? Cut it out…'

'None of them?'

'Yeah…'

'Are you sure none of the clouds look like you?'

'Positive.'

'Really sure?'

'…'

'Wanna bet? If I win, you are inclined to do my bidding for a month.'

Shikamaru paused, before smirking.

'And what do I get if _I_ win?'

'I have to do _two_ of your biddings for a month. Deal?'

Endless possibilities ran through his mind. (Some as simple as cleaning his house for a month, and some not to be mentioned because that means the rating has to be put up in order to list them.)

'Deal.'

'That one,' she pointed at a cloud.

'No, it doesn't. It looks like I'm a retardedrabbit, which I'm not.'

The kunoichi with him pulled out something from her bag, and attached it onto his head.

She giggled. '_Now_ it looks like you.'

'That's cheating…'

'Quit being such a sore loser, Shikamaru. I might be forced to make you wear that for a month.'

'… I hate you…'


	7. 07: Ensnared

_Thank you for the few reviewers and readers I have... you made my day. :)_

_I'm a bit proud of this one in a way. So... hopefully you'll enjoy it, too._

_And, er, I don't own Naruto. Or, sadly, Shikamaru and Sakura._

_Also, I feel like protesting against Sakura-bashing and Ino-bashing. Why does everyone keep bashing them? Bash Sasuke (kidding. I'm against bashing). But I mean, Sakura and Ino aren't that annoying as the storyline goes on... I mean, they're not the only ones stalking the ones they love (coughHinatacough). But there's barely Hinata-bashing (no, I don't want people to bash her either, even though I don't really like her that much)._

_Well, that's enough, I don't want to write too much off-topic rants._

_As a sidenote, I wrote a one-shot called **Observant**. You might like to check it out. Beware the one-sided love..._

**

* * *

**

**Ensnared**

**Word Count: **175

**Summary: **Shikamaru was really a brillant strategist... He knew exactly what he was going to do..

* * *

Shikamaru was a brilliant strategist.

He had it all planned out. He'd turn his weaknesses into strength- what disadvantaged him into beneficial things- what made her not glance at his direction into his charms- their distant friendship into something more.

He started to ameliorate his qualities- his laziness into his laid-back attitude, his smartass tone whentalking back into intellectual conversations- how apathetic he really is into being fair.

He didn't want to put up a full façade. He wanted her to like him for at least half of what he was.

He knew the perfect missions- he arranged the hints that he would give her- he was positive on just what he had to do- he thought it out to the tiniest details.

He would have her ensnared in his carefully laid out web of so-called deceit (it was too extreme to call it that). Even then, he'd still have tricks up his sleeve.

It was her own fault, really. He wouldn't have done this if she didn't do the same without trying.


	8. 08: Compatible

_More talking, less thinking in this one._

_I've noticed the amount of reviews I'm getting have been decreasing. Hmm._

_Well, hopefully, you guys are still reading, because I'm worried whether you are or not. And if you are, enjoy!_

* * *

**Compatible**

**Word Count:** 140

**Summary:** 'We're NOT compatible...'

* * *

'We're NOT compatible.'

'…'

'See here? You're a cusp, so I looked up both Virgo and Libra. Being Virgo, it said that my impulsiveness is too much for you! And your critical nature is too much for _me_!'

'…'

'But as a Libra, it says I lack… sophistication? That's not true! And it says you're too lazy for me… Ha, I have to agree with that… And it said that it's fun while it lasted!'

'…'

'Shikamaru! Are you listening?'

'Not interested…'

'Hmph!'

'… Take a look at the next page…'

'What?'

'Shino is an Aquarius…'

'So?'

'…'

'What do- Huh? I'm compatible with _him_!'

'…'

'… Well… I don't believe in horoscopes, anyway…'

'Hypocrite.'

'… For someone who's not interested in horoscopes, you sure know a lot…'

'…'

'…'

'Put that book away and let's just watch the clouds…'


	9. 09: Further

_Next chapter up. Enjoy, readers._

* * *

**Further**

**Word Count:** 140

**Summary:** She_still_ wanted to take it further...

* * *

Shikamaru was not happy.

Just when he thought that things could just stay the way it was, she had to ruin it for him.

She wanted to take their relationship further.

Preposterous!

They've gone as far as Shikamaru would go without skipping to marriage straight away.

They've done more than watch clouds and play board games.

They met (he lacked words to describe it).

They've started holding hands.

They even started to show public displays of affection, even though the giggles they received were too troublesome for his liking.

And she _still_ wanted to take it further?

Troublesome!

Nothing she could do will change his mind! He won't take their relationship further!

But when she showed him what she meant by "taking it further", he couldn't help but succumb to her wishes.

He wouldn't mind taking it a _bit_ further…


	10. 10: Tendency

_Here's another update- thanks for reading, again. :P_

**

* * *

**

**Tendency**

**Word Count: **130

**Summary: **His plan to break the Nara cycle was ruined...

* * *

Nara men had a tendency of marrying troublesome women all the time.

As an example, Nara Shikato was completely whipped by his domineering wife.

Shikamaru's unsureabout his grandfather, but he was positive that generations of Nara men married the typical bossy women.

It was like a cycle that has never been broken in all these decades the shadow-controlling clan existed.

Shikamaru had plans not to face the same fate, though- he was going to marry an average woman- not too bossy, not too subservient, not too short, not too tall, not too pretty, not too ugly… and so on.

But then he just _had_ to marry the most troublesome one he ever faced.

After all, Nara men also had a tendency of loving troublesome women. All the time.


	11. 11: Deserving

**

* * *

**

**Deserving**

**Word Count: **180

**Summary: **He didn't deserve it...

* * *

It was unfair, really.

He didn't deserve his outlandish intelligence. All he did was sleep in class, maybe pretend to listen for a few seconds, then he would go back to sleep.

It was almost insulting to the teacher, really.

While she, _she_ had to work hard to reach the stage she's at now. She read up as many scrolls on the subject, and practiced the basic techniques to perfection.

It was endearing to the teacher, though slightly disturbing, seeing that kind of determination.

So she questioned him, asked him how he managed to become so smart- were his dreams filled with multiple calculations? Did the clouds above him spell out patterns?

He shrugged.

It was insulting to her. _Really_.

She never saw him leading a team before, so she didn't know what to expect in their first mission together.

Then she knew- he would go as far as he could to protect his comrades, instead of taking the most beneficial way out, unlike some of the other famed geniuses.

It seemed that he _did_ deserve that intelligence, after all.


	12. 12: Proud

_Thank you for reading, and check out my new ShikaSaku C2 if you're interested._

_Reviews are really, desperately wanted. XD_

* * *

**Proud**

**Word Count:** 160

**Summary:** She wasn't a very prideful person...

* * *

Sakura wasn't a very prideful person.

As in, her esteem has always been considerably lowered as the days went by.

When she was twelve, and just graduated, it was because Sasuke-kun kept rejecting her. When she looks back, it sounds pretty silly and plain obsessive.

When she was thirteen, and was entered in the Chuunin examination, it was because she saw many people stronger than her, including _that_ Naruto. When she looks back, it sounds pretty strange that she actually got that far.

When she was fifteen, and saw the Uchiha again, it was because of his rejection- of both her and Naruto. When she looks back, she knows it's not her fault.

Now that she's not young and stupid anymore, she still hasn't regained the original amount of pride she used to have.

But she knows she's proud of something now- Sakura was proud that _he_ was with her, however troublesome he kept saying it is to be there.


	13. 13: Patience

_Umm... er... my inspirations have went on a vacation to Hawaii... so imagine this drabble as what a filler episode would be in the Naruto anime._

_I couldn't be bothered to list the word count. Tchah._

* * *

Shikamaru was always a very patient person.

After he calculated it, being impatient was at least three times as troublesome as being patient, so he settled with that option.

When you're impatient, someone would tell you off for being so.

When you're patient, someone would be extremely pleased, and will stop being(as) troublesome, thus making being patient worth it.

When you're impatient, a certain someone would send you flying through walls.

When you're patient, she would be proud of you, and force you to go outside- troublesome, he knew, but much less troublesome than meeting Mr Fist.

Unfortunately, for him, it was almost impossible to be patient with this particular someone- he just had to deal with it.

It wasn't his fault that he was unable to tell the kunoichi with pink hair to go away.


	14. 14: Treatments

**

* * *

**

**Treatments**

**Word Count: **100

**Summary: **Treat them like how you want to be treated, but that's not always how they want it done.

* * *

Sakura really hated it.

How he's always giving her special treatment, treating her like some glass figurine.

But she always liked how caring he was towards other Konoha shinobis- in the village, or in missions.

Why won't he treat her just like he'd treat _them_?

* * *

Shikamaru really liked it.

How she's always so happy and darn hopeful when the situation was gloomy.

But he always despised how equally caring she was towards everyone- in the hospital, or the harsh battlefield.

He wished that the day that she would stop being so fair would come; no special treatments for Shikamaru yet.


	15. 15: Pawn

**

* * *

****Pawn**

**Word Count:** 100

**Summary:** _He was a knight, and she was a pawn._

* * *

She thought Shikamaru was a knight.

He had many flaws, but also owned the ability to jump over other pieces to move ahead.

His singular movement pattern, while restricting him, could capture pieces others couldn't.

But her-

She was just a sacrificial pawn.

When she told him, he simply shrugged.

'That's funny,' he said lazily, 'Asuma-sensei said exactly that, as well.'

'Is that so?'

He yawned.

'Did he specify _which_ side you were on?'

'No.'

She thought he was a knight of the opposing- and winning side.

'Wanna go play shogi?' he asked.

'Sure.'

Because the knight captured the pawn already.


	16. 16: Fracture

_Written for the drabbles100 challenge._

_Prompt: Broken_

* * *

**Fracture  
Word Count: **100  
**Summary:** Even the slightest crack was bound to be found

* * *

He knew (saw) that she was broken- it didn't show at first, but he was perceptive.

_Crack— A piece fell off._

He knew (believed) that he should give it up.

_But he wanted to help her, he really did._

He knew (hoped) that she'd come to her senses- _stop waiting, Sakura_— she better; it's too troublesome for him to back out now.

_Broken things were meant to be fixed._

He wanted to fix her, he really did

He knew she dedicated himself to that bastard- incomplete without him- _loved _the (irreplaceable) boy, even.

He wanted to fix her.

_But a piece was missing._


	17. 17: Incomplete

_Part 2 out of 3. Continuation of Fracture._

* * *

**Incomplete  
Word Count:** 100  
**Summary:** It doesn't have to be perfect to be appealing...

* * *

I have a puzzle I need to solve, Shikamaru.'

'Oh.'

'I've put together all its pieces, but one is missing.'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Isn't it retrievable?'

'It's probably gone forever, yet I still sought it out, anyway.'

'You could always shape another one like it.'

'I know- but it's different.'

'Hmph.'

'The puzzle would always be incomplete.'

'Even an incomplete puzzle can pose as a pleasant image- one does not have to be perfect to be appealing.'

'Really, Shikamaru?'

'I guess it depends on what- or _who_ we're actually talking about.'

'… Am I that transparent?'

'Yes, you are.'


	18. 18: Rise and Shine

Rays of sunshine would be illuminating your room, for those cheap curtains you bought were not made out of thick enough material to keep them out.

You would be sleeping, and hope to do so until whenever you feel like waking up.

But she would be waking you up, without considering your wants.

You'd complain, _how troublesome_, but she wouldn't give in to just that! She would dump a bucket of water on you, and threaten to burn your face if-you-don't-get-up-by-now.

_Troublesome, indeed!_ You would wonder how someone as violent as her could be considered one of the greatest medic-ninja in Konohagakure.

Wait… how did she even get your apartment key, anyway?

You would see her dangling them, laughing about how easy it is to persuade you.

Then you would promise to yourself, you would never_, ever_ trust her again.

You wouldn't fulfil it, though.


End file.
